


Everything Goes Numb

by Jacket_Simp



Series: The Contractor [2]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating out, Gen, Lemon, Other, Passionate, Sex, Smut, don't mind it, it's just the porn bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp
Summary: This is just the bit in the middle of Everything Goes Numb.
Relationships: Jacket/Reader
Series: The Contractor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Everything Goes Numb

Click, “We should go.”

“You’re right, we have planning and sleep to get. See y’all in the morning!” You both head out and down to the basement to Jacket’s room. He closes the door behind you both and you set the planning stuff down nearby and sit down on the couch. He goes to switch cassettes at his workbench while you relax. “That went pretty well all things considered. You handled the guard well and finding out my little alarm trip helped out is a win win situation.”

“Agreed.” He walks over and sits down next to you. You move in to kiss him and this time he grabs you and pulls you into his lap facing him. He caresses your face for a moment then wraps his arms around you and you both share a passionate kiss. He moves his hands down and runs one hand up your thigh and you pull away. “Hey-”, you cut yourself off with a soft moan as he kisses your neck. “F-fuck, Jacket…” 

There’s a click, “I want you.” Your heart is racing, you feel him move back up planting kisses on your neck and then deeply kissing you. You reciprocate easily and wrap your arms around him. He breaks the kiss finally to push you onto your back again and climb over you. You watch him take his jacket and shirt off and put them on the back of the couch. This is your first time seeing him like this and you turn red. He leans back over you, caressing your face gently and a second deep kiss is shared. As you both kiss you feel him move his hand down to your hip and start grinding against you. You let out a soft small moan trying to hold back, you don’t want the whole safehouse to hear you. 

After a bit he pulls back and kisses down your neck again, he moves his hands up and lifts your shirt. He stops for a moment to get it up over your head then continues, kissing down your chest. He runs his hands down your sides then moves across your waist and unzips your pants. He pulls back from grinding against you finally to pull your pants off of you, planting a kiss on your hip as he does so. You let out a small whimper, trying so hard not to make a sound. He looks over you for a moment then gets down between your legs. 

You look down at him, he slides your panties aside and goes in. He licks upwards and runs his tongue around your clit, you let out a hitched breath in response and cover your mouth. He moves back down and brings his hand up placing his thumb on your clit and rubbing it while he eats you out. You put your other hand on his head and run your fingers through his hair. He works his tongue back up to your clit and slides two fingers into you easily. You feel him suck on your clit as he begins to finger you roughly. You grip his hair, he gets rougher and alternates his sucking with rough use of his tongue. You accidentally let out a moan then cover your mouth again. Your breathing is heavy, you feel yourself getting closer to climax when he stops. 

You see him pull away and move back up your body, he pulls your hand away from your mouth and you both share a kiss. As you kiss you run your hands up his chest and down his back, he reaches down and undoes his pants. You don’t even look down, you keep kissing him as he grabs your thighs and pulls you into a better position. You let him move you as he sees fit and feel the tip, he stops kissing you and looks at you a little expectantly. You look up at him, “I want you too Jacket, please. I want to feel you finally.” He thrusts into you, you arch your back immediately and put your hand up to your mouth to quiet your moan. He quickly gets into a rhythm and you move your hips with him. You still have one arm around him and find yourself gripping him, digging your nails into his back. He kisses and nips at your neck gently, you let out a few hitched breaths as he does so. He kisses down to your chest and goes in to leave a mark down there, you let out a soft moan in response. After a bit he pulls back from your chest, you can hear his breathing getting heavier as he starts thrusting into you harder and faster, his rhythm starting to fall apart. You cover your mouth again to stifle your moans, you’re already on the brink and you can feel him getting closer. He pulls your hand away from your mouth, interlocking his fingers with yours and pinning it down to the couch. You bite your lip trying not to make a sound as both of your breathing gets heavier, finally there’s a few rough thrusts and you both orgasm. You dig your nails into his back hard and let out a loud moan, he kisses you part way through to stop it from being too loud. He thrusts throughout both of your orgasms only stopping once they were over. He pulls out and you experience a small aftershock, you’re both breathing heavily and looking at each other. You both wrap your arms around each other and hold one another close. 

After a bit of you both holding one another tightly while coming down he pulls back and you sit up. You look around for your shirt and can’t find it immediately, Jacket notices and pulls his shirt off the back of the couch and passes it to you. You put it on and you both curl back up into your usual sleeping position of you on top with your head on his chest and him underneath holding you.


End file.
